


Nipple Play

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Raven, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipples, One Shot, Sexual Content, Top Add, WE NEED MORE BOTTOM RAVEN FANFICTIONS!!!!!!!, We Need More Bottom Raven Fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: Raven's nipples have taunted Add since the first day they met. Now might be his only chance to get his vengeance for all the taunting the nipples put him through, no matter if Raven wants it or not, Add will claim the nipples his property.





	Nipple Play

No matter what Raven wore, it always exposed his chest. Even in the chilling winds of the snow covered lands and towns, he was the only brave enough to not bother to wear a shirt or chest covering.

Add was the only to notice Raven’s nipples in the cold weather. He’d watch them pop out and harden in reaction to being exposed to cold elements, Raven not noticing the stares or his nipples. It was almost like he’s grown used to the feeling.

Add felt as if Raven’s chest was teasing him, the nipples taunting his eyes by exposing themselves. This only made Add wonder if anyone else noticed Raven’s chest in the cold, did others watch the nipple emerge? Was he the only one?

That didn't matter, nothing up until now did. The reason being, Add plans on claiming the nipples his...and getting Raven in a shirt.

 

The Tracer used his weapons to slowly unlock the door to Raven’s door, containing a sinister laugh as he opens it. He and the Mercenary decided to stay in a nearby inn before continuing their travels in the morning, Add picking this one. This inn is one of the more rundown buildings, not that many people wish to sleep here. Though a bit damaged on the outside, the inside and rooms are in livable conditions.

 

Add slowly creeps to Raven’s bedside, the older shirtless as expected. Add’s never seen this man wear a shirt, he knows his chest is cold. Well...he’s half machine so maybe not.

 

The younger pushes all his thoughts to the back of his mind before crawling above the sleeping Mercenary, trying not to wake him. He doesn’t know how light of a sleeper the other is, he doesn’t want Raven to wake up and think he’s an intruder.

 

Add looks to Raven, he still sleeping peacefully. He smirks wickedly before slowly moving his lips above Raven’s chest. He moves his lips apart then his tongue slides over the older’s nipple until it hardens. Add start to nip and suck on the nipple, using a hand to play with the other. His finger traces the rim and pushes down on the nipple, pinching then gently tugging it. As he continues to play with the nipples, he looks to Raven. He’s still asleep from the looks of it, soft moans and groans escaping his lips.

 

The Tracer's face looms over Raven’s face, “Time to wake up,” he muses loudly as his hand continues to mess with the older’s chest. Raven’s eyes immediately open, Add giving him a grin.

 

“Nice of you to join me!”

 

“The fuck are you doing?”

 

“I’m playing with your boobs,” Add answer jokingly, sitting up. Before Raven could threaten the younger, Add moves to suck on Raven’s other nipple.

 

“A-Add,” he moans, his non-Nasod hand in Add’s hair. He pushes his lips together as he lifts the younger’s head off his chest, his lips moving off the elder’s chest with a pop.

 

“What? I’m busy.”

 

“You aren’t busy, go to your room.”

 

“Who are you, my mom?”

 

“No. I’m telling you to go to your room, to let me sleep, and stop whatever it is you’re doing.”

 

Add huffs, “But you were enjoying it,” he presses his knee between Raven’s legs, “see?”

 

“S-stop that,” Raven moans, trying to sound like he was serious instead of whining for more. Add slowly smirks as he presses his hand against the hill in Raven’s pants, “Are you sure,” he asks as he starts to rub, going back to sucking on his nipple. Raven squirms under Add, trying to get the Tracer off him. The more he was played with, the quicker he gave in. Add noticed this and used his weapons to rip off Raven’s pants and underwear, gripping the elder’s shaft to stroke him.

 

“Add...I don’t want this.”

 

“Well, you can blame your nipples.”

 

Raven blinked, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

Add ignores the question then rubs his thumb over Raven’s slit.

 

“Fuck,” Raven moans, gripping the sheets beneath him. His body’s betraying him, choosing pleasure over the fact he was going to be taken against his will.

Add loved everything about this; Raven’s reactions to being touched, the sounds that leave his mouth. He wants to do more, he wants to hear more sounds.

 

The younger slowly moves his hand from playing with Raven’s dick to the Mercenary’s entrance, tracing the rim. Raven hates this, being teased.

 

“Hu-hurry up and get this over with,” he whines.

 

“Hm,” Add hums, a bit amused.

 

“Hurry up and fuck me.”

 

Add slowly moves from Raven’s chest, “Never thought I’d hear those words come out your mouth,” he chimes, grinning with his eyes wide open. That look sent shivers through the elder’s body. It was almost murderous, crazed even. Raven’s heard Elsword and the others talk about the way Add stared at people, but he’s never seriously noticed it until now.

 

The Tracer moves his hand out, his weapons bringing him a bottle of lube. The weapons stabbed through it so the bottle was leaking, dripping onto Add’s fingers. Once he got enough, he moves his fingers back to Raven’s back door, pushing two in. The elder’s toes curl as he grits his teeth in protest, the younger ignoring his reaction. The Tracer slowly pushes his fingers as far as they could go before slowly thrusting back moving the fingers an inch apart. Raven’s pain moans slowly morph into sounds of pleasure, his body relaxing a bit. Add noticed this and adds another finger, moving his tongue to one of Raven’s nipple.

 

“Add,” the Mercenary moans, fighting the urge to move his hips to the Tracer’s fingers as he moves the back his non-Nasod hand to his mouth.

 

“Concealing your moans won’t turn me off,” Add says as he uses his free hand to pull his manhood free from his pants. He was a bit smaller than Raven, but that didn’t mean his confidence was deterred.

 

The younger licks his upper lip as he eases his length inside Raven, the elder gasping in shock. This was happening, this was actually happening. Add had to admit, he wasn’t planning on going this far. He just wanted to do a little nipple play.

 

“Pull out,” Raven chanted as Add pushes deeper, stopping once he was all the way in.

 

“You look beautiful, even in tears.”

 

“I’m going to kill you after this.”

 

Add softens his expression, “I wouldn’t be too loud if I were you. Elsword and the others are on all sides of us.”

 

Raven’s face turns red, “Don’t you think you should’ve told me this before you did anything?!”

 

“Must’ve slipped my mind,” Add grins before thrusting back then slamming in, Raven covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“Good boy,” the Tracer muses before gently kissing the back of Raven’s hand, slowing his thrusts.

 

“A-Add,” The Mercenary moans as he gets rolled on his side, Add moving a leg on his shoulder.

 

“Remember; keep quiet.”

 

Raven bites on his index finger as Add begins to pound him, the bed creaking in response to Add’s movements.

 

“W-wait,” Raven moans, Add slowing down. The younger huffs, “What?”

 

“Let’s move to the floor, the bed’s going to give us away.”

 

“Oh, so you do want this?”

 

Raven growls, “Shut up and move.”

 

~

 

Add pokes his lips out as he watches Raven lower himself on the younger’s length, Add’s weapons entwined with Raven’s Nasod hand like it was his own.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Shut up,” Raven said quietly, blushing more when Add grabs his non-Nasod hand.

 

“Well then, ride me.”

 

The Mercenary pushes his lips together as he raises his hips, slowly moving them back down. The Tracer tilts his head unsatisfied with the speed, thrusting his hips upward right after Raven raises his hips.

 

“S-sit still,” he moans, Add smiling softly as he continues to thrust.

 

“N-no,” Raven moans, “I’m going to cum,” his grip on Add’s hand gets tighter, the younger letting out a groan when Raven gets tighter around his shaft.

  
“Don’t get too tight,” he struggles to say as he moves his hands to Raven’s hips, blushing as he watches the elder cum. He was biting his bottom lip and his fingers were in his hair, semen fountaining from his slit ((You know how water comes out a water fountain, right?)).

 

“That...was a-,” Add couldn’t finish, an airy moan interrupted him. A solid moan leaves his lips as he pulls out of Raven before filling him, the two panting. The Tracer smiles softly, “Need help getting into bed?”

 

“Go to hell,” Raven grunts, struggling to stay upright.

 

~

 

“Raven, Add! Didn’t know you two were here!”

 

Raven keeps his eyes on the dirt road as Elsword approaches the two, Add grinning next to him. Add gave Raven a shirt to put on, the elder disagreeing at first.

 

“We didn’t know you were here either,” Add lies, Raven glaring at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I hope enjoyed. This was my first Elsword fanfiction and ship and was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650060. Don't ask me how that inspired this, it just did...deal with it.


End file.
